Sharing a device such as a communication terminal between users commonly requires restriction of access to personal data stored in the device.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute a process, the process including: accepting a login from a first user; executing a first processing; detecting receipt of data relevant to a second user different from the first user, the first user being logged in, while the first processing is running; and executing a second processing to notify the first user, the first user being logged in, of information relevant to the detected receipt of the data.